hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Hot Wheels Vehicle Identification
These are cars that are fictional designs, but they bear some reseblance to real cars. Please put car names and headings in Alphabetical / Year order. READ THIS: DO NOT DUPLICATE THE YEARS OF THE CARS. JUST KEEP ONLY 1 YEAR FOR THE CARS, LIKE A 1946 CADILLAC. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANOTHER 1946 CAR. List Of Cars Note: ONLY POST ORIGINAL CARS! Any guess is accepted. 1969 Hot Wheels *Twin Mill - 1968 Dodge Charger III Concept 1970 Hot Wheels *Whip Creamer - 1983 DeLorean DMC-12 1971 Hot Wheels *Jet Threat - 1964 Art Arfons' Green Monster *Special Delivery - 1909 Ford Hot Rod 1978 Flying Colors *Baja Breaker - 1987 Ford Bronco *Hot Bird - 1977 Pontiac Firebird 1983 Hot Wheels *NASCAR Stocker and Stock Rocket - 1982 Buick Regal 1985 Hot Wheels *Roll Patrol - 1980 Jeep CJ-7 1986 Hot Wheels *Rescue Ranger - 1972 Dodge D-300 1987 Hot Wheels *Slideout - 1987 WSC Sprintcar 1990 Hot Wheels *Purple Passion - 1949 Mercury 1997 First Editions *Way 2 Fast - 1928 Ford 1998 First Editions *At-A-Tude - 1953 Studebaker Champion *Dairy Delivery - 1985 Divco 300-B *Tail Dragger - 1940 Ford *Whatta Drag - 1959 BMW Isetta 1999 First Editions *Track T - 1923 Ford T-Bucket 2000 First Editions *Arachnorod - 2025 Mazda Kaan Conept *Deora II - 1967 Dodge Deora II *Muscle Tone - 2012 Dodge Challenger *Phantastique - 1939 Delahaye Type 165 2001 First Editions *Evil Twin - 1959 Cadillac Series 62 *Hooligan - 1933 Ford Model B *Hyper Mite - 2021 Koala LS-2445 Concept *La Troca - 1950 Chevrolet 3100 *Maelstrom - 1995 Vector M12 *Old No. 3 - 1911 Marmon Wasp *Sooo Fast - 1935 Ford Modified 2002 First Editions *Jaded' '- 1954 Henry Kaiser J *Super Tsunami - 1997 Toyota Supra 2003 First Editions *24/Seven - 2001 Mazda RX-7 *Boom Box - 2003 Cadillac Escalade 2004 First Editions *Off Track' '- 2004 Dodge Ram Baja 1000 *Rockster - 2006 Toyota FJ Cruiser *Xtreemster - 1998 Dodge Copperhead 2005 First Editions *Poison Arrow - 1972 Lockheed CL-1200 (Lockheed X-27) *Speed Bump - 1946 Cadillac Modified *Stockar - 1968 Chevrolet Nova 2005 AcceleRacers *Bassline - 1999 Toyota Tacoma *Jack Hammer - 1970 Chevelle SS Wagon *Rivited - 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback 2006 First Editions *Bone Shaker' '- 1930 Ford 2007 New Models *Nitro Doorslammer - 2007 Aston Martin DB1 Concept *Nitro Scorcher - 2002 Dallara Honda *Ultra Rage - 2008 Audi R8 2008 New Models *Dragtor - 1936 John Deere 200-Series *Fast Fish - 1964.5 Ford Mustang *Pass'n Gasser - 1934 Ford 2009 New Models *Brit Speed - 1950 Fitch-Whitmore Le Mans Special *Circle Tracker - 2009 Toyota Camry *Fast FeLion - 2005 TVR Sagaris *La Fasta - 1971 DeTamaso Pantera 2010 New Models *Bread Box - 1961 Jeep FJ-3 *Scorcher - 2013 Aston Martin V12 Zagato *Yur So Fast - 2010 Koenigsegg Roadster 2011 New Models *Circle Trucker - 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2012 New Models *Troy Soldier - 1963 Jaguar D-Type Modified Category:Vehicles